I'm the Girl
by Geeklove4eva
Summary: His actions spoke louder than words, because sometimes we couldn't speak them.


Title: I'm the Girl  
Fandom: CSI  
Characters: Grissom/Sara  
Prompt: #70 Sweet  
Word Count:720  
Rating: PG  
Summary: His actions spoke louder than words because we couldn't speak them.  
Authors note: spoilers for 7x01: Built to Kill

The house was oddly quiet when I stepped in from the warm Las Vegas morning. Not an out of place quiet, just… quiet. Grissom's car had been parked in the driveway, so he was around somewhere, probably in his office going over notes from the case he had pulled just before the end of shift. I shrugged my light jacket off and placed it in the hall closet, then made my way to the kitchen.

Grissom knew me too well. As my feet hit the cool linoleum, the coffee maker turned on and the sweet smell of brewing coffee beans filled the air. I smiled and reached up to the cupboard above the brewing liquid for a mug when I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"I thought you'd be home soon," Grissom whispered into my ear, placing a soft kiss under the lobe. I grinned and spun in his arms. He kissed my forehead, then my lips, before smiling down at me brightly.

"You made me coffee," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He chuckled, "I did."

"Thank you," I said into his chest.

He gave me a quick squeeze and pulled back, giving me one more kiss before moving to the open cupboard and pulling down two mugs. He poured out the coffee quickly and handed a mug to me, "Well, it wasn't completely selfless."

The warm ceramic felt good against my palms and the delightful aroma that filled my nostrils relaxed my tired muscles. I nodded to the living room and made my way to the couch. Grissom sat beside me, folding my free hand in his as he sipped at his coffee. I placed my head on his shoulder, relishing in the feel of it's warmth under my ear. He turned slightly and brushed his lips over my eyebrow, then untangled our fingers to wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"You made me coffee... you bought me a veggie burger. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" he whispered, taking a strand of my hair and wrapping it around his finger.

"Warrick was in the room."

"I know."

"He might have noticed something."

"I know."

"He could figure us out."

"Maybe."

I moved back just enough to stare up at Grissom and was surprised to find him smiling down at me. I frowned back.

"That doesn't scare you?"

"You're going to spill that," he said, taking my mug from my hands and placing it on the coffee table next to his, "And yeah... it kind of scares me, but you know what scares me worse than that?"

I shook my head, "What?"

"Not being able to show you how much I love you."

My breath hitched in my throat and I wrapped my now free arm around his waist, laying my head on his chest again. I could hear the dull thump of his heart under my ear, and I closed my eyes as I took him in. The feel of him underneath me, his clean smell, his heart pumping life through his veins.

"I can tell you a million times when we're home how much I love you," he continued quietly, "but sometimes, when I think of all the years I spent not telling you, that doesn't seem to be enough. Sometimes, I need to do simple things like making you coffee or bringing you lunch, because actions are all I have."

His words were sweet. So were his actions. And it was true; every little thing he did for me reminded me of just how much he loved me and how much I loved him back. His actions always spoke louder than words, because we couldn't speak them, not always. Especially not at the lab.

"Everything you do reminds me of how much we love each other. god, you never cease to amaze me," I said.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, loving how softly his lips caressed my own, the way he pulled me closer and ran a hand lazily over my back. When he pulled away, I was breathless and stunned once again by the knowledge I once thought I'd never have.

I'm the girl Gil Grissom loves... and the girl loving him back.


End file.
